


you're the only one for me

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Smut and Feels, Vanilla, this was utterly grossingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: sometimes the distance makes their heart yearn for each other more





	

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no ownership to any Marvel character

The feel of her body against his own is so surreal. While it’s soft and supple there are muscles underneath from the years as a Red Room agent and now as an Avenger. He loves having her pressed against her - naked and flushed. She’s his opposite and fits against him so perfectly, as corny as it is, Natasha was made for him just as he was made for her. 

Her small hands roam all over the strong muscles his body showcases for her. She likes being the one and  _ only _ woman to have ever touched him this way - intimately. She loves how he shudders under her touch and how his breath hitches as she caresses some of his soft spots. What she loves the most is when he was his lips on her, whispering words of endearment, worshipping her scarred body. He’s not turned off by the injuries she sustained over the years, he envies that she can carry these scars, to show the world that she’s a survivor. Sometimes Steve makes her feel too cherished, especially when he speaks Gaelic but even more when his voice drops as he talks in Russian. 

“My love,” he whispers against her inner thigh, “so beautiful, everything about you I love.”

“Show me dear heart,” she arches against him, “show me instead of telling me.”

He chuckles as he purposely brushes his stubble against her leg. Her hands are gripping the sheets as his tongue licks her entrance. She mewled in delight as he’s licking every inch of her dripping core. His tongue slips out and wraps his lips around her clit as his middle finger slides into her moist entrance. Natasha brings her left hand down and strokes the nape of his neck the moment he adds another finger inside of her. Her walls quivering in anticipation as he stretches her out to prepare for his aching cock. Steve moves his finger in time as he grinds against the sheets, trying to relieve some of the tension in his cock. She falls apart as he gives her clit one long hard suck.

The blond super soldier makes his way up with kisses and nips at her jaw. Natasha cups his face and brushes away a strand of blond hair. He leans down and humors her with a kiss but pulls before their lips even touch. With a soft chuckle as a response to her glaring, he goes again and gives her a passionate kiss. He’s moaning into her mouth as her right hand grasps his cock and starts to stroke it. Steve breaks away so he’s burying his face against her neck as she continues to pump his length.

“Love,” he growls, “you better stop or else I won’t last.”

With a giggle she does and kisses his cheek. Using his left hand to support him, Steve guides himself into her and eases himself inside. Natasha moans as the texture of his aching cock fills her up that no other man can. Steve fills her up and begins to move with slow languid strokes. He’s been away from her for nearly half a year and wants this night to make it up to her. No matter how much she begs him to go fast and hard, he wants to go slow. He misses her terribly and wants to reconnect with her - through body and soul. 

“Love I missed you so much, please let me show you. For tonight we’re taking things slow.”

Natasha strokes the nape of his neck and brushes her nose against her own, “Of course, I miss you too Steve.”

He gives her that loving smile as he continues his movements. He tries his hardest to fight the urge to go faster, to fuck her harder, but his soul and heart wants to make love to this beautiful angel beneath him. Steve watches her with blazing azure eyes, taking in the sight of her flushed face and hair sprawled on the pillow. Her lips swollen and red from the amount of kissing they’ve done. As she arches her back, his mouth brings a nipple into his mouth and begins to suck on it soft and sweetly. 

Natasha has her hands on his back, remembering the feel of his muscles and the warmth of his body. She lets him take charge because she wants to feel all the love he has for her, the want and need that is solely for her. Whenever they spent time apart, it’s always agonizing. They can never truly relax until they’re in each other’s arms. The moment he came home, she saw how restless he was but couldn’t deny his desire for her. She missed him too much to say no to whatever requests he had. 

“My love, my darling sweet angel,” he coos into her chest and looks up with blue eyes full of love as they sparkle like the ocean, “you are my everything,” he cups her face, “you are my everything and the only person I ever need in my life.”

She pulls him down so he rests his forehead against her own, “Love me only. My heart is yours and only yours - forever and ever shall you ever have it.”

“Natasha, my sweet Natasha,” he kisses her nose.

“Don’t hold back darling, let it all go,” she croons as she can feel himself swelling inside of her.

“With my darling, please love.”

Natasha guides her left hand between them and starts to rub her clit. Steve moans fighting the urge to thrust in her faster. He kisses her with unrestrained passion as he comes inside of her. Natasha follows shortly as she can feel his warmth filling her. They’re breathing heavily as they try to come down from their orgasm. Steve smiles and kisses her softly and she smiles against his lips.

“I love you so much,” he murmurs.

She gives him a loving smile and cups his cheek, “I love you too my soldier.”

Steve brings them underneath the covers and holds her against him. Natasha sighs happily and starts singing a Russian lullaby as she guides her lover to much needed sleep. Once she feels him sleepily nuzzling her hair, Natasha follows him to the land of slumber. 


End file.
